Harry Potter a look at the past
by kitcat123
Summary: Harry's life just took a rather confusing turn. Four years of school and friends turn out to be a horrible plot secrets are revealed lives are forever ruined and Harrys Adventure has only just begun.
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did it would have a better ending.

Summary: Harry's life just took a rather confusing turn. Four years of school and friends turn out to be a horrible plot secrets are revealed lives are forever ruined and Harrys Adventure has only just begun. Loosing friends left and right Harrys Slytherin side is about to take a step into the light.

Enemies of the heir beware

Hello all welcome to my first ever fanfic YAY me. This story is going to be long I mean really long so if you don't like waiting for updates please wait until it's done to read it. I will only be updating once a week so plz don't bug me about it. This is an AU and a reading the books story so if you don't like don't read. Everything up to the fourth book is Canon after that I'm unleashing the monster that is my imagination so beware. Even though this is a reading the books story it won't only be about that there's going to be a lot going on between the chapters and books and were only reading to the fourth book.

**WARNING- This will contain SLASH eventually it will not have lemons. This is rated M for swearing and possible blood and gore no sex. There will be dark Harry and a lot of bashing (of almost everyone light related with only a few dark supporters) you have been warned. **

* * *

><p>'Clink, clink' the sound of rain continually hitting glass had become a regular occurrence for the people of private Drive. It had been a dreary almost completely sunless beginning to the summer holidays. To any normal boy this would be considered the worst way to start the summer, to any normal boy this would be disappointing, but not every boy is normal and not every boy cared to be.<p>

"BOY!" Harry jerked awake at the hideous sound of his aunts screeching. It was like being woken by a banshee. Sitting up in bed harry had to take a moment to get his bearings. He'd had a horrible nightmare '_wait, no_' Harry thought frowning, '_not a nightmare that had all happened. The cup being a port key, Cedric dyeing and Voldemorts return._' Harry sat there frozen going over the events that had caused his nightmare. Trembling slightly Harry took a deep breath and reminded himself that this had all happened a week ago and was not happening now.

Taking another deep breath he through his legs over the side of his bed and looked around. Harry's room wasn't anything special in fact it looked incredibly boring with its white walls and plain furniture. The only things to suggest it was out of the ordinary was a plain black trunk that looked oddly out of place sitting at the end of Harrys bed and an empty gold bird cage. Starring at the cage Harry felt a pang of sadness before anger took over.

Harry hadn't been back a full day before deciding to write his _friends_ he'd decided to ask Ron when he could go to The Burrow that summer. What Harry got was a short reply with Pig, Ron's over excited owl, saying it wasn't safe for him to write and that the Weasleys would be taking care of Hedwig for him for the rest of the summer. Harry had been livid the lights had flickered and the room had shuck for a whole minute before he managed to calm down luckily the Dursleys, Harry's _family,_ hadn't been home.

Taking yet another deep breath to calm his anger Harry looked purposefully away from Hedwig's cage and at the dresser itself. Harry quickly got dressed and slipped out of his room and down the stairs. Stepping into the kitchen Harry wordless took the pan from his aunt's outstretched hand and proceeded to make breakfast.

"And don't burn anything!" aunt Petunia snapped before turning to fuss over her obese son.

Harry was mentally gearing up for it to be another one of those days. Wondering for the millionth time how he could possibly be related to these… people? Harry set the table gave his uncle the morning paper and his coffee grabbed his breakfast and all but ran up to his room. This had become the morning routine for the last week it usually ended with him hiding in his room for the rest of the day to avoid the Dursleys. They hadn't been horrible since he got back from Hogwarts but they hadn't been friendly ether and after the end of the school year fun he'd had he didn't have the patients to deal with them.

Taking out his first year text books Harry leaned back and prepared for a boring day. Harry had taken to reading his books now that he had access to them and found them a lot more interesting after four years of schooling. Even potions were a lot more enjoyable without Snape's usual pile of homework looming over him. That's not to say that Harry was suddenly a super genius but Hermione might not have as much trouble getting him to do his homework anymore.

Hermione… Harry wasn't sure if she was in on the whole steal Hedwig fiasco but if she was well Harry wasn't sure he could forgive her this time. Ron had already lost any chance at forgiveness the way he'd treated Harry at the beginning of the year combined with this it was just too much.

Letting out a sigh Harry closed the book he'd been skimming and looked out the window. It was raining not surprising it hadn't stopped all week. Smiling weakly Harry thought the weather fit his mood nicely. Getting up and walking towards the window harry sat in the old rickety chair that went with his desk and stared board out the window. Harry was about to continue his perpetual mopping when he saw a shadow in the distance heading rather unsteadily towards his window…


	2. Letter

HI! Another chapter well I enjoyed writing the first one so much I had to make another though I'm not sure I like this one as much as the first one probable because it's so short. Things are starting to get a bit interesting though. Harrys isn't as depressed about Cedric's death as he should be but I didn't want him to be mopey. I'm going to try to make him sound believable so no super Harrys. Slash won't be coming till later (much later). Check out the pole and vote for the person you think he should end up with. If the death eater one wins I'll be putting out another pole with a list of names.

**WARNINGS ON FIRST CHAPTER PLZ READ!**

Drop a review and let me know what you think

* * *

><p>Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things Harry slowly stood up and tried to make out the shadowed form through the rain. It was an owl at least Harry thought it was an owl. Slowly leaning over Harry lifted the latch on the window and stepped back to give it some room. It turned out to be a good idea because not a minute later a wet ball of feathers came sailing through the open window and landed with a soggy thump on the floor.<p>

Staring down at the small lump it took a minute for what he was seeing to set in. There sitting in the middle of his floor was Pig his ex-best friends owl. The best friend that said it was too dangerous to write, the best friend that stole Hedwig. Acting fast Harry moved to the window and slammed it shut with a snap. This time Pig wasn't leaving without a response. Glaring down at the owl Harry waited for it to get its bearings. Once it was back to sorts it stared up at him and started to shake. Harry didn't know it but he looked vary intimidating arms folded and glaring done at the small creature.

"Well what have you got for me you little traitor" Harry snarled. He knew it was a little harsh to treat the owl in such a manner but he was just too angry to care.

Pig immediately pushed a small white envelope towards him and moved as far back as he could. Feeling only slightly guilty for scaring the owl Harry snatched up the envelope and ripped it open. Harry had a bit of a shock when he saw the signatures at the bottom. Reading through the letter slowly hoping not to miss anything Harrys face flickered through several emotions as he read.

_Dear Harry_

_Dear Dear vary Dear Harry and did we mention Dear. Were sorry so vary vary Sorry._

_We had no idea what prats our family could be we've tried everything to get Hedwig back for you but mum just took our wands and won't give them back._

_Luckily we managed to sneak Pig out to you._

_Listen Harry you need to get out of there the press has gone nuts sense you've been gone. There calling you all kinds of crazy If you don't set them strait than by the time you go back to Hogwarts no one will believe that Voldemort has returned._

_Mum and the others have been trying to keep you ignorant of what's going on we haven't figured out why yet. But we do know there so sure of them self's that they won't check on you. If you use your invisibility cloak you should be able to sneak out long enough to set things straight or longer if you're sneaky enough._

_We wish you the best of luck on this prank._

_Oh and Harry we believe you._

_Sincerely_

_Fred and George Weasley _

_The new marauders_

Harry didn't think he could grin any wider if he tried. It looked like he still had a few friends amongst the Weasleys. Taking out a quill and some parchment Harry wrote a quick thank you note and put a small your forgiven in it. Scooping up Pig he dried him of a bit while saying a quick sorry and tying the note to his leg.

"Now make sure no one see's you alright" Harry whispered gently to the owl not wanting the Dursleys to hear. Pig nodded, looking a lot less scared and a lot more determined flew out the open window. Closing the window Harry stood back for a moment still smiling. It took a moment but the smile slipped of his face as realty set in. The papers were calling him crazy, he was trapped at the Dursleys and people still didn't believe Voldemort was back. What was Voldemort doing anyway, taking a vacation?

Harry groaned falling back onto his bed hands covering his face. Thinking Harry wondered what he was going to do. He couldn't go to the papers they wouldn't believe him and he couldn't go to Dumbledore he was probable the one behind the steal Hedwig plot and he had no idea what his motives were. Sighing softly Harry thought he could just wing it; it's what he did best after all. But then his luck only ever worked when his life, not his reputation, was in danger.

Jumping to his feet Harry decided to go to Diagon ally to find out the extent of the damage before making any decisions. Looking over at the cloak on his bedside table it was still early but the Dursleys were going out tomorrow. He didn't know how long his little trip was going to take and thought it a better option to wait until they were gone as they wouldn't be expecting him to make diner.

Sighing again Harry pulled out his Transfiguration Homework and busied himself with that for the rest of the day only stopping long enough to make diner for the Dursleys. By the time he was ready for bed Harry's mind was full of possible ways the next day could go wrong. Setting his alarm cloak and climbing into bed He realised that those thoughts just made him more excited for the morning and what awaited him then.


	3. Twin Terror

Writing the twins is hard but that was just too much fun. Thank you Katzztar for being my first reviver and for giving me some wonderfully evil ideas sadly I can't use all them. If anyone wants to drop me a few ideas in a review I promise to read them and take them into consideration. I'm making this up as I go I have some loose plans but those can change if you want to suggest something I'll at least try adding something similar to the story.

**WARNINGS IN FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>While Harry was reading the twins letter the burrow was having its most quiet and unnerving afternoon ever. The residents of this humble abode were waiting terrified. The silence from the two more rambunctious of their ranks scaring them more than anything else had or could. Waiting for the terrible retribution they were no doubt planning. Meanwhile the two in question were doing nothing more than sulking angrily in there room.<p>

Two sets of cobalt blue eyes blinked up at the ceiling moodily.

"Forge" spoke the first red head after a looming silence.

"Yes Gred," the other replied rolling over to face his brother's bed.

"We may have to choose between them" Gred whispered almost afraid of saying the words.

"Yes, yes it would seem that way" Forge answered solemnly.

Turning to face each other the two twins frowned seemingly sadly at one and other. But as sad as there frowns were they were nothing in comparison to the twin terrifying grins that replaced them.

"Well Forge where do you think we should begin" Gred purred. The only response he received was a terrifying laugh that echoed through the house and down the spine of each of its future victims.

* * *

><p>The next morning the twins came down to the kitchen with their usual smiles as if nothing was wrong, as if there mother hadn't taken there wands and locked up there friends owl. Sitting at the table and eating there food as if the other occupants weren't staring.<p>

The rest of the family were all discreetly checking their food for anything out of the ordinary. The Weasley twins had been surprisingly well behaved after being grounded and having there wands as well as their WWW order forms confiscated. They hadn't heard a single noise come from there room all of yesterday afternoon and it was unnerving to see them siting there acting as if nothing had happened.

Mrs. Weasley was especially suspicious being the one who grounded them. She stared at them with a shrewd eyes trying to find any hint of mischief but finding nothing out of order.

"Boys is there something you'd like to tell your mother?" Mr. Weasley asked in what he thought was a commanding voice. Fred and George looked up from their food and smiled innocently at their Father.

"Why yes-"

"Dear father-"

"There is-"

"Something" They answered together. The twins finishing and continuing each other's sentences had often been compared to a tennis mach.

"Well?" Mr. Weasley asked with steadily growing unease.

The present Weasleys all leaned forward to hear the twins reply. The few Weasleys that were at the table being the younger generation Ginny and Ronald Weasley followed by the monarchs of the house hold Molly and Arthur Weasley. Percy was obviously missing having made a break for it and moved out as fast as humanly possible much like the two oldest of the family had done.

The twin smiles faded into smirks causing the family to jump back but it was too late. An explosion of pink gas came wayfaring into the kitchen from the stairs. It filled the room making everything it touched shine with a sticky trail. It soon had the entire Weasley family covered in the pink substance. As quickly as it had come the pink fog had soon faded the problem was the sticky goop it left behind was still there.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY KITCHEN! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED FOR LIFE AND THAT'S ONLY IF I DON'T STRANGL YOU!" **Mrs. Weasley was shrieking so loud you could barely here the twin's laughter.

"Ha ha you…you…h-have no idea h-how h-hilarious you look right now" George was having trouble talking through his laughter at the scene before him and his brother wasn't doing much better.

The Weasley family minus the twins of course were entirely covered in what looked like pink bubble gum. The kitchen didn't look much better even the fan on the ceiling was covered in it and had stopped working. Mrs. Weasley was glaring murderously at the two she was more than likely thinking up horrible punishments.

"Mmmf mmf mm" Ron appeared to be trying to talk through the weird gum like substance witch had somehow made it into his mouth.

"What was that Ron?" Fred asked grinning wildly.

"Jimmy fell down the well?" George continued.

"Noooo not Jimmy!" Fred cried before bursting into more laughter at the look on Ron's face.

"Augh! I can't believe you two we didn't do anything to you and what I think Ron is trying to ask is why you aren't covered in this stuff to" Ginny snapped while trying to reach up and pull some of the gunk out of her hair.

Fred pulled out a white spray can with the WWW logo stamped on it and the words prototype written in black on the side.

"This" George replied "Is the Pink Puff Poof fog repellent."

"**WELL** use it to unstick us!" Molly hissed still looking ready to commit murder.

"Ah ah ah" said Fred waving his finger in front of them.

"Now where would the fun in that be" George continued.

"Besides" Fred grinned "this only works if you use it before the Pink Puff Poof is used"

"Boys I need to get to work" Mr. Weasley begged.

"Nice try we heard you and mom talking last night you have the day off" George had a matching grin to his brothers.

"Now then I think it's time we grabbed our wands and return Hedwig to Harry" Fred said now glaring at his family.

"I quite agree" George replied fallowing his twin out of the kitchen ignoring the shouts from the other Weasleys. Neither one could wait to see the side effect that particular product had on there family. Grinning both of the twins knew that they'd be in a lot of trouble when they got home but the both silently agreed it was worth it.


End file.
